Because I'm Suppose to Hate You
by TigerLily8806
Summary: Ginny is tired of being the good little girl, so she finds herself seducing a certain Slytherin who is more than happy to help her out. But what will happen when fooling around becomes something more? D/G R/H H/L G/Dean Thomas D/Katie Bell.
1. First Move

A/N: I know what some of you are thinking. 'Why is she writing another story while she still has to finish two?' Well the reason why I am is because I have these great ideas but none of them fit into either story. Therefore I have to write a story. The progress of "Wrong Man" as taken the worst writer's block ever and the progress of Star cross is loosing steam because I feel like I keep bring up the same themes and that I should nip this story in the butt before I "Jump the shark". And I'm hoping that I haven't already done. So that's what's going on in my head and I hope that you enjoy this story as much as you have been enjoying the others.

Ginny was starting her rounds, as a prefect, early this evening; that way she can could hopefully get some much needed sleep. These past two weeks have been just one big blurred for Ginny. She has barley slept since it had happen. She would always either wake up in the middle of the night and could never fall back to sleep, or she would just cry in her bed for hours until she end up crying herself to sleep. Nothing worked for her and she couldn't ask any of her friends for help since she was trying to pretend that she was strong and that she didn't need anyone's pity. It was times like these, when she was able to think about everything; was the worst part of her day. That's why she hated sleep. She either would only think about it until she finally went to sleep only to find herself in a dream about it. Every time she closed her eyes she could still see it all happening all over again. Every second is slowed down and she feels all of the emotions that she felt in that moment. Every night she dreams about it. The moment he walked into the door, what he was wearing, how he looked at her, how he gave her goosebumps when he touched her. How naïve she was that day, she didn't even know what was about to happen.

"Oh my god! On my new dragon scale shoes! You idiot!" Ginny heard, which snapped her out of her thoughts. She round the corner quickly and there was dirt everywhere on the floor and a few magical plants lying at the feet of Draco Malfoy. Neville Longbottom was on his knees trying to pick up his specimens while apologizing frantically.

"Do you even know how much these cost?" Malfoy snapped and kicked off the dirt off of his shoes. "I doubt that you have even seem that amount of money!" He growled. "You will pay for them to get cleaned." He added.

"Yes, of course Draco. I'm sorry." Neville said in a panic.

"Malfoy! Leave Neville alone." Ginny said as she walked over to them with her wand in hand.

"Oh what do you want Weaslette? The situation is fine here. Longbottom is going to get my shoes cleaned, by the finest shoe cleaner!" Malfoy yelled down at the kneeling Neville. "So we're good here." He said looking up at Ginny again.

"I don't think so." Ginny squinted her eyes and shook her head. She waved her wand lightly and all of the dirty came off of the floor and off of Malfoy's shoes and back into the pots. All of the plants were placed nicely back into their right pots and they were orderly placed back on the tray that Neville was using to carry them. "Here you go Neville." Ginny said sweetly and picked up the tray and handed it to him. Neville smiled in awe at Ginny and then quickly coward away when his eyes land on Malfoy.

"Thank you Ginny." Neville manage to choke out before he turned the corner.

"Anytime." Ginny yelled back without looked at him and turned to face the now steaming Draco Malfoy.

"You could have scoffed my shoes you know. You probably did, this isn't the right lighting for me to see." Malfoy hissed as he looked down at his shoes.

"So bill me." Ginny rolled her eyes and light a few more torches that were in the corridor.

"Like you can…" Malfoy stopped in mid-sentence as the corridor brightened up more. "My, my, my." Malfoy said with a smile looking at Ginny. "Miss Weasley I now see that the summer has been good to you." Malfoy said in a smooth voice. Ginny turned to face Draco, with pure shock, but didn't allow her face to register it.

"What?" Ginny asked confused as she saw Draco's eyes travel up and down her body, then she knew. "And since when am I your type?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Since you've became more…..full." Draco answered back and licked his bottom lip.

"Yes well, if you have any brains then you would have known that I became more "full" after last summer." Ginny said as a mater-of-fact and started to walk down the corridor.

"I did notice, but you were only 15 then. Even I have my limits." Draco yelled down the corridor. Ginny stopped and turned back towards him.

"And so since I am 16 now I'm on your radar?" She asked.

"You're 16, full, and a challenge." Draco listed off and he took a few steps towards her and stopped when he was right in front of her. "And I love a challenge." He whispered.

"Please. Was that supposed to impress me? Send shivers down my spine? I'm not just one of your usual stupid girl." Ginny rolled her eyes and started to walk down the corridor again. The last thing that she heard from Draco was a slight chuckle as she rounded the corner. Ginny was lazily walking down the corridors, lost in thought again when someone came from behind her and slammed her against the stone wall. Her hands were wrenched up against the wall and the body of the person was pressing up against Ginny. "What the hell!" Ginny screamed.

"You know, you should really be more careful when you walk around here. You could get hurt." A smooth voice said. Once Ginny heard the voice she knew exactly who it was.

"Malfoy get your hands off of me!" Ginny yelled and started to thrash her body about.

"Quiet down now Weaslette. I'm not going to hurt you. What do you think I am? A common rapist?" Draco said with disgust.

"Usually no. But how many times a day does the all powerful Draco Malfoy get turned down?" Ginny said in a mocking tone.

"Do you really think that you are in any position to mock me?" Draco hissed. "Now, let by gones be by gones." Draco whispered smoothly into Ginny's ear.

"And what? You want to be friends?" Ginny laughed.

"Friends? Fuck buddies? Whatever you want to call it." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"And what makes you think that I would ever want to do that?" Ginny laughed again.

"Listen I know that you're not a virgin. I'm sure that if Potter has any sense that he would have cured you of that by now. But it does seem like he's been ignoring your needs lately." Draco whispered. That was a knife to the heart. Of course he's been ignoring her needs he broke up with her. "Now if you want to keep your little fantasy world of the perfect couple with Potter, that's fine by me. All that I'm asking for is a little some thing else on the side." Draco whispered softly and pressed himself up against Ginny even more. Ginny could feel his member rubbing against her butt and from what Ginny could tell, it was rather large and it wasn't even hard. Ginny cursed her body for betraying her as she started to feel herself get a little wet.

"The answer is no Malfoy! Now get your hands off of me!" Ginny growled and wiggled herself free enough to turn around and to face Draco. Ginny has never been this close to Draco before and never was able to study his facial features, not until now. She never really noticed how soft his eyes were. She always thought of them to be cold as ice but they were actually more of a softer color blue. They were like a pool of water sitting in the sun during the summer with a hint of a twinkle. His jaw lines were quite strong and angler, but not in a harsh way, it was more like a rugged powerful way. His lips were a little pouty, more than a guys' lips would be and they had a hint of pink. In that instant Ginny had an urge to kiss him, just to know how his lips would feel against hers but she resisted and looked back up into his blue eyes. Draco suddenly lean in and Ginny froze, half of her wanted to push him away while the other half was curious of how this would all play out. Ginny didn't even notice that Draco's hand was cradling her head until he turned her head way and kissed the base of Ginny's neck. "What-What are you doing?" Ginny finally said as Draco's lips traveled up her neck.

"This my dear, is what we call four play." Draco whispered in a husky voice. "Don't tell me that Potter is so mean that he has never done four play with you?" Draco asked.

"I know what four play is." Ginny hissed, at that Draco lightly tugged on her hair, exposing more of her neck to him. "I just don't know why you're doing it to me." Ginny whispered softly. She wanted to say it in more of an angry voice but she had lost all of her strength how.

"It doesn't sound like you mind me doing it at all." Draco said in a smooth voice as he reached her ear.

"I do mind. So stop it." Ginny said, now this time with more strength in her voice.

"Potter will be mad either way. You might as well get some more out of it while you still have the chance." Draco sighed.

"Shut-up! Get away from me!" Ginny growled and pushed Draco away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Weaslette I feel that if you're going to cheat. You might as well have as much fun as you can." Draco smiled as he licked his bottom lip.

"I did not cheat!" Ginny hissed and folded her arms across her chest.

"You might not think so. But Potter will look at it in that way." Draco smirked.

"Stop it." Ginny whispered.

"He will. Guys like him think that even a small kiss is the end of the world." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I said stop it!" Ginny yelled her eyes were burning with the tears that she was holding back.

"Aww what's wrong Weaslette? You don't want to imagine life without your Potty head?" Draco teased.

"Shut-up! We're not together anymore! He broke up with me! Your selfish twit!" Ginny yelled and before she knew it she slapped Draco across the face. Ginny couldn't believe it, she covered her mouth with her hands in shock at what she had just done. Draco just stood there and slowly turned his head back towards her to face her. There was a big red mark forming against this left cheek and he just glared at Ginny. "Malfoy I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry." Ginny whispered through her hands.

"Come on." Draco whispered and nodded down the hall and he started to walk. He stopped as he realized that Ginny wasn't following him. He turned back around, "Come on." He urged. He didn't seem mad or angry, his eyes were back to being the soft blue as before. Against her better judgment Ginny started to walk towards Draco and followed him down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Ginny finally asked after a long pause of silence.

"We are doing rounds, like we're supposed to do." Draco said plainly.

"Oh…together?" Ginny asked confused.

"If you don't mind." Draco said plainly again and kept walking, he didn't look at Ginny for a long time and Ginny was starting to think that this was a trick. "So how was your summer?" Draco asked abruptly as they stopped in front of some stairs. They were all moving and it's much easier to navigate them when they are all standing still.

"Ummm good until the end." Ginny answered slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Draco nodded his head and did a fake cough before he started to climb the stairs. Ginny followed with no questions asked, but she was preparing herself for an ambush. "This is you first year as a prefect right?" Draco asked as they continued down a corridor.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded and started to get a little less tense.

"So how was your first day of it?" He asked and smiled weakly at her.

"It was fine, Mom." Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Hey I'm just trying to make conversation. We can go back to silence if you want." Draco chuckled.

"I know. But really it was fine, nothing too crazy has happened yet." Ginny smiled. "How about your summer?" Ginny asked a little cautiously.

"It was horrible as usual." Draco answered bluntly.

"Really? I thought that you always go on trips?" Ginny asked a little shocked.

"Usually we do, but my father doesn't join us. However this year he made his presents known." Draco grumbled. Now Ginny was really confused. Draco Malfoy was speaking ill of his father, something that Ginny never thought that she would ever hear.

"Since when don't you get along with your father?" Ginny absent-mindedly asked. Draco suddenly stopped in his tracks and then turned towards Ginny.

"Not all of us are lucky enough to have a loving family Weaslette." Draco said calmly. Draco stared at Ginny for a little while and then raised his hand to her cheek. "When were you crying?" He asked as he whipped away some dried tear tracks.

"When was I what?" Ginny asked and backed away a little and whipped her face. She felt the tear tracks coming off, these days Ginny doesn't know when she's not crying so for her to pinpoint it wasn't that easy. "Ummm I think it was after I slapped you." Ginny said quietly. She didn't want to bring that part of the night up again since Draco was being so civil towards her.

"I don't remember that." Draco said shaking his head.

"Only two came down. I tend to cry a little when I get really mad." Ginny explained and blushed a little. Why in the world would she tell him that? "It's just a reaction. I don't know why I do it. It's not because I'm weak, I just get so mad sometimes that tears come out." Ginny added quickly.

"I don't think you're weak. Even if you did cry because your feelings were hurt by what I said." Draco whispered.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"I could go back to being mean to you." Draco paused. "But neither of us would like that, now would we?" He added and dropped his hand from her cheek and started to walk again. Ginny didn't know why, but she had the feeling of butterflies in her stomach when Draco touched her skin. He was quit handsome when he was nice. Who was she kidding her was handsome even when he is mean. She was just more attracted to him when he was nice to her. _Jezze Gin! That's why he's being nice to you. He realized that you don't like the rough and mean Draco like most girls and so he's being nice to you so that he can get in your pants_! Ginny thought to herself as she followed Draco.

"Are you being nice to me, because you think that you'll have a better shot at me?" Ginny asked as they turned a corner.

"That would be a good idea." Draco laughed, "But no. I'm being nice to you because I respect you." Draco explained.

"Respect me!" Ginny said shocked and stopped in her tracks. Draco turned back towards her and smiled. "Why do you all of a sudden respect me?" Ginny asked.

"Because you actually stood up to me." Draco explained.

"I've done that plenty of times before and I never got your respect. And so have a bunch of other people!" Ginny yelled and marched right up to Draco until they were less than a foot away from each other. Ginny was getting mad now. Did he really think that she was a fool? Draco Malfoy doesn't respect anyone but himself and his father. Well from what Ginny knows from tonight maybe not his father, but definitely himself.

"No you have done it with fear backing you. When most people stand up to me, I can see their fear in their eyes. They are just waiting for me to cut them down again. But tonight you didn't show me any fear when you slapped me. All I saw was 'say that again and I won't even think twice of doing it again'." Draco smiled.

"I said sorry right after I did it." Ginny pointed out.

"Do you not want me to be nice to you or respect you? You seem unease by the idea of it." Draco asked confused.

"I don't need your respect to make me feel good. I'm just waiting for and looking for your other motive." Ginny explained and tried to shove him a little, but he barely moved and for a split second Ginny could feel how strong his chest was.

"Ginny there is no other motive." Draco laughed. A shiver went up Ginny's spine when he said her name. It wasn't that she was scare of him or shocked that he knew it. It actually turned her on. She had no idea why and she knew that he should be the last person in the world to turn her on. "You are a beautiful, smart, young girl who can take care of herself. You don't try to use your looks to get what you want and you don't need an annoying boyfriend to protect you from anything. What's not to respect?" Draco explained.

"An annoying boyfriend?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Is this because I'm not dating Harry anymore? I'm not dating your enemy and so you don't need to be mean to me anymore?" Ginny asked as she was getting even madder.

"No." Draco shook his head. "This had nothing to do with Potter." Draco sighed. "Jeeze learn how to take a complement." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I know how to take a complement, just not from you." Ginny hissed.

"Well learn." Draco lean down and whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Merlin! What's with you tonight?" Ginny stepped away and again tried to push Draco away from her. But it failed and she felt herself get a little wet again, just by thinking of having his strong chest pressed up against her. "You've been acting so weird. I don't think I like it." Ginny shook her head and walked over to the wall and lean up against it as she kept an eye on Draco.

"Should I go back to being a total prat and start bitching about my shoes again?" Draco asked as he walked over towards her.

"That would make me feel better." Ginny nodded her head. "If this is how you truly are, then why do you act like a total prat?" Ginny asked.

"Keeping up appearances." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Well besides Potter and your brother. I really do hate them. Their total pricks." He grumbled.

"Well I can agree with you on that." Ginny giggled but then stopped when Draco looked at her with his blue eyes. "What?" Ginny whispered.

"What happened between you and Potter, if you don't mind me asking." Draco asked softly.

"I actually do mind you asking." Ginny said a little coldly. "That's still a soft spot, sorry." Ginny apologized.

"No, the apologies are all mine. I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings." Draco shook his head. "If you want to go, I brought you back around to the Gryffindor Tower." He added and pointed around the corner. Ginny took a look around and he was right, Ginny knew exactly where she was. She did not pay attention on their rounds, she was too busy trying to figure Draco out.

"I have no reason to go." Ginny whispered softly and looked up at Draco. She wanted to kiss him or to have him to kiss her. She lied to herself and told her that it was just to see how his lips felt against hers' but she knew the truth. She liked this version of Draco, she even like the brooding version of Draco, but that didn't matter since neither version like her back. "So are we friends now?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes, we're friends." Draco chuckled.

"Only friends." Ginny tried to clarify she didn't even realized and she moved closer to him until he smiled down at her.

"If that's what you want." Draco whispered smoothly.

"And what if I want something more?" Ginny asked slowly. Draco smiled down at her but still raised an eyebrow. "Still being friends of course." Ginny added. She knew that she didn't want to date him. No one dates Draco Malfoy, they are usually used by him. However this time it seems that Ginny might be using him for once. Draco lean down to Ginny's ear.

"Again, if that's what you want." He whispered softly to her and brushed his lips against her cheek. Ginny's insides melted as his lips barely grazed hers as they passed by. She wanted to leap on him and do unimaginable things to him. This was a whole new side of Ginny, she never felt this way with Harry and she never expected to feel this way with anyone. Before Draco stood up straight again he stopped and looked Ginny in the eyes. Ginny's eye bounced back and forth from Draco's lips to his eyes. Draco smirked a little and lean in more, but didn't allow their lips to touch. "Is this all I needed to do?" Draco whispered. "To be nice to you and you would have been putty in my hands?" He asked.

"Was that your plan this whole time?" Ginny whispered calmly. "To feed me the respect bullshit and then when I cave in, to reject me like I rejected you?" Ginny asked softly.

"That would have been a good plan. Too bad I didn't think of it myself. You know Ginny you have a mind of a Slytherin sometimes." Draco smirked warmly. Ginny's body quivered as her name slipped passed his lips. "Was that a shiver?" Draco asked as he brushed his fingertips up and down Ginny's arm.

"Would that help with your ego?" Ginny asked bluntly.

"Oooo and the tigeress is back." Draco purred. "I have to say that I missed you." He smirked as his hand came up to Ginny's cheek and cupped it.

"And I see that your arrogance is back." Ginny shot back.

"It's ok. You can admit to me that you missed it." Draco winked.

"To tell you the truth I did." Ginny admitted. "The nice guy act, gets old pretty quickly." She added.

"Oh, should I just stick with the asshole act when I'm around you then?" Draco scoffed.

"Just tone it down a little, but by all means don't lose it completely." Ginny smiled and bit her lower lip a little.

"Weaslette you are one of a kind you know that?" Draco chuckled. "What no shiver? I thought that it was whenever I address you." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Don't hold your breath." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh I see how it is. It's not when I call you Weaslette is it?" Draco paused and lean into her ear again. "It's when I call you Ginny." He whispered and a shiver went straight up Ginny's spine again. Her whole body felt it. Her knees started to become weak and at this point her panties were almost soaked just by the proximity of Draco's body to hers'. "Ah yes. Now I know what makes you tick." Draco smiled proudly of himself as his lips moved away from Ginny's ear and back to where they were before.

"And what makes you tick?" Ginny asked very suggestively.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco said.

"I think that I can find out on my own." Ginny smirked and licked her bottom lip. She watched as Draco's eyes watched her as she did it and then they returned to her eyes. "I do love a challenge." Ginny whispered.

"My dear little Weaslette. Arrogance looks good on you." Draco purred and pushed his body against Ginny's until they were pressed up against the wall. "A little too good for your own good." He said in a husky voice.

"Is this the point were I'm suppose to tell you no. Get off of me. And to stay away?" Ginny asked in a sultry voice.

"You're less of a tease than I expected." Draco grinned and rubbed his other hand up and down Ginny's lower back. "Now are you sure about this? Because once I have my eye on a prize, there's no going back." He whispered in a rugged voice.

"I think that you eye was already on me and you made your mind up long ago." Ginny breathed.

"Of course you know that I will still need to keep up my appearances." Draco warned her.

"And you don't think that I will also?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I think that we are going to have fun Weaslette." Draco growled before his lips met with Ginny's in a rough kiss. Ginny's body was reeling within Draco's arms. She couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Draco Malfoy and liking it. Draco's hands roamed Ginny's body and then simultaneously both of his hand grabbed Ginny's butt and started to inch their way under her skirt. Ginny slightly pushed Draco away, this time she was able to since he wasn't expecting it. "Weaslette I warned you." Draco said out of breath.

"I know. But I never agreed to give it up that easily." Ginny smiled wickedly. "Good night Malfoy." Ginny said as she slipped by him and started to walk toward the Gryffindor Tower.

"I think not." Draco shook his head and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Malfoy I will warn you only once about this." Ginny growled as she whirled around and wrench her hand out of his. "Don't you ever try to force yourself on me or that will be the last thing that you will do. When I say enough is enough, then let it be." Ginny hissed.

"Alright Weaslette you have stated your ground rules." Draco smiled almost proudly at Ginny. "All that I can do is honor them. But you do know what the end result will be. Between you and I." Draco said.

"Yes of course I do. But it is up to me to when that will actually take place." Ginny stated as a matter-of-fact.

"You know I've never been told what I can and can't have." Draco told Ginny.

"There's a first time for everything." Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she was about to walk away again.

"And what? No good-night kiss?" Draco said in a smooth voice.

"I suppose that I could grant you that one wish." Ginny said turning back and walked over to Draco.

"You're the one who's granting me wishes?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't the one who asked for a good night kiss now was I?" Ginny said in a cocky manner.

"Can you always be this feisty? I definitely like it." Draco whispered as he lean in.

"Only if you say, pretty please." Ginny whispered in a seductive voice.

"And I kind of like you bossing me around." Draco smiled as he was about to kiss Ginny, but Ginny dodge the kiss.

"I didn't hear you say pretty please." Ginny whispered. Draco chuckled and grabbed onto Ginny's waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Ginny." Draco paused as he felt the shiver radiate from Ginny's body. "Will you pretty please be this sexy the next time that I get to meet with you?" Draco asked roughly.

"Well when you say it like that." Ginny whispered and rubbed her hands up Draco's chest. She knew now that her panties were definitely soaked through. Draco lifted up Ginny's chin and gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled her hips into his and Ginny felt his hard member rubbing up against her. "You should really do something about that. It seems like it could be painful." Ginny whispered as she grazed her hand over Draco's member.

"You can be a real bitch." Draco growled. "A sexy as hell bitch, but a bitch." He added as he pulled Ginny back into another deep kiss and grabbed her ass again.

"Easy tiger. Save something for later." Ginny smiled as she pulled away from Draco. "Good night Malfoy." She called behind her as she rounded the corner and headed towards the fat lady portrait.


	2. Who's that Veela?

A/N: I'm glad that you guys liked my first chapter. And, no don't worry I won't stop writing or forget my other stories. I am working on the next chapter for Star Cross as we speak. But here's the next chapter for this story!

Last night was the first night that Ginny slept through without crying or having a dream about Harry. She actually really didn't remember her dream. All that she could remember were two strong arms wrapping around her, making her feel safe again. She woke up in such a happy place and she couldn't wait to get the day started.

"Ginny! You're awake! Good I have something to tell you." Luna said sweetly and sat on Ginny's bed.

"Luna I have even bigger news to tell you." Ginny said happily.

"No Ginny I should really go first." Luna insisted. Ginny sat quietly with a huge smile spread across her face. "So last night after you left for rounds, Harry walked into the common room." Luna paused. "He looked horrible." Luna paused again. A sinking feeling was felt in the pit of Ginny's stomach. She didn't want Harry to feel horrible, but to be fair he's the one who dumped her. "Anyway I asked him what was wrong, but he refused to tell me and just sulked in the corner. I continued to study, but I felt bad so I went over to talk with him." Luna was saying.

"Luna if you're telling me this because you feel bad for talking to him, then save your breath. I'm glad you did. I don't want Harry to be unhappy." Ginny explained.

"No Ginny there's more." Luna shook her head. "Anyway, he finally decided to talk to me but then people stared to come in and he asked for us to walk around the castle. I agreed and we ended up on the 7th floor. We heard Mrs. Norris coming so he ducked into the room of requirements. There was a couch, a fire, and a coffee table of snacks. So we sat down and continued to talk and we even joked around a bit." Luna smiled as she recalled the night. Ginny didn't understand why Luna was telling her this, it didn't seem to have anything to do with Ginny at all. "Well while we were joking around, he kissed me." Luna paused again and looked at Ginny. "And I kissed him back. We kind of ended up making-out." Luna staggered out.

"Oh!" Ginny was shocked. She thought that Luna had gotten over her crush on Harry but apparently not.

"Ginny I'm really sorry." Luna started to beg.

"Don't be Luna. When we met my second year and your third it was because we both had crushes on Harry. We fantasies about dating him and we promised that we wouldn't get mad at the other if they did date him. You held up your part of the bargain when Harry and I dated and now I will with you." Ginny explained.

"Merlin! Are you serious Ginny?" Luna asked as she jumped off of Ginny's bed in excitement.

"Yes of course." Ginny nodded her head.

"I'm going to tell Harry right now!" Luna said running to the door and paused before she opened it. "Thank you Gin." She smiled back at her and then ran out of the room.

"Now it's my turn to tell my story." Ginny said to herself in a sarcastic tone. She was surprised at herself for being so calm and cool about Luna and Harry. Just the night before she cried herself to sleep about him. But today, she could careless about Harry or what he does or with whom. Even though Luna wouldn't hear about Ginny's late night rendezvous with Draco, Ginny knew her other friend would love to hear it. Ginny quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs where Colin was waiting for her on the couch. Ginny flopped down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Well hello there." Ginny smiled widely.

"Who is this women sitting next to me? It can't be my best friend Ginny Weasley because she's always sulking around about that stupid git." Colin said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha ha Colin. I have some major gossip that you will die when you hear it." Ginny grinned.

"Oooo please do tell me!" Colin's eyes lit up and got closer to Ginny.

"Ok, now Colin this isn't something that you can tell people. You have to take this to the grave. Alright?" Ginny said in a serious tone.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Colin said.

"If you tell anyone I will show people that photo of you wearing white after labor-day." Ginny threatened.

"Ginny Weasley you wouldn't!" Colin said in disgust. "As a gay man I have a reputation to keep." He added.

"Well then you will never tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you." Ginny pointed out.

"So tell me this big secret!" Colin said in excitement.

"Last night when I was making my rounds…" Ginny started.

"Wait is this about that backstabbing little bitch Luna and Harry?" Colin said in disgust and turned back towards the fire.

"No, no, no." Ginny said shaking her head. "This has to do with me." Ginny smiled widely.

"Ok. I'm interested again." Colin smiled and got closer to Ginny again.

"Anyway, I ran into Draco Malfoy." Ginny paused and allowed Colin to swoon over Draco.

"Oh Merlin! Draco, he's is such a nice piece of meat." Colin sighed dreamily. "I hope that you weren't too mean to him. He's too delicious to hate." He added.

"Colin shut-up and let me finish." Ginny giggled.

"Alright fine. You saw Draco." Colin did a mini re-cap.

"Yes, I ran into Malfoy. We bantered back and forth for while, and then I slapped him." Ginny whispered.

"You slapped him! You better not have damage that beautiful man's face!" Colin almost yelled.

"Jeeze Colin shut-up." Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he actually became nice to me afterwards, telling me that it's because I stood up from him without any fear in my eyes or something like that. Anyway, this is the best part." Ginny paused for dramatic effect. "We kissed." Ginny stopped again and watched the light fill Colin's eyes.

"You what! Are you serious! What was it like? Was it amazing? You fucking lucky bitch!" Colin yelled. Everyone in the common room looked at them and Ginny grabbed Colin and covered his mouth.

"Colin shut-up!" Ginny smiled at everyone in the room and pulled Colin closer to him. "Yes we kissed. And now we are somewhat friends with benefits." Ginny explained. "More like secret friends with benefits." Ginny added.

"What? Why is it a secret? Draco does these things all the time." Colin asked a little disappointed.

"I have a reputation to keep, of hating him and he has one of hating me. It's just the way things are." Ginny said shaking her head.

"What? No he hates your brother and that jackass. And you only hated him because of that jackass." Colin pointed out.

"Sorry Colin but this is not going public at all. Maybe after Hogwarts but definitely not before." Ginny shook her head.

"Merlin and now I have to keep this secret." Colin folded his arms and started to pout. "At least tell me that you bitched out that slut Luna this morning." He added.

"No Colin I didn't bitch out anyone. Luna has the right to date whomever she wants." Ginny said shaking her head as she stood up.

"Yeah anyone she wants who isn't your ex. It's like a rule or something. And at least wait a little longer than 2 weeks." Colin complained.

"So I'm guessing that you two aren't talking anymore?" Ginny asked as they headed towards the Great Hall.

"Why should I talk to her? We were only friends because we both were friends with you." Colin rolled his eyes.

"And you both are still my friends." Ginny laughed as they walked.

"Ginny, I just noticed. You are wearing heels. And you shortened your skirt." Colin smiled deeply at her as he looked her up and down.

"My skirt is just as short as all of the other girls and yes I am wearing heels. All of the other girls do it too." Ginny protested.

"Yes but the other girls don't look like they are part Veela or full Veela in your case." Colin smiled as he looked at his friend up and down again.

"Jeeze Colin if you weren't gay then I would think that you were hitting on me." Ginny laughed.

"Gin I'm totally serious. You are looking hot, Harry is going to be pissed that he ever gave you up." Colin smiled as they walked into the Great Hall. Ginny just laughed as she walked down the Gryffindor table. That's when she started to notice all of the stares, even from guys from the Slytherin table. As she looked around she caught the eye of Draco and even he had a smug smirk on his lips as she walked by.

"What is everyone looking at?" Ginny whispered to Colin.

"Maybe they are wondering if you belong here or at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Colin whispered back.

"Colin, stop it." Ginny laughed as she passed Hermione and Ron, she noticed that Luna was sitting next to Harry and even Harry watched as Ginny walked by. Ginny had to admit, she liked making Harry look her way. Colin was right, she secretly wanted him to kick himself for ever letting her go. _Now you're into revenge Gin? Maybe Malfoy was right and you're starting to think more like a Slytherin_. Ginny thought to herself. Ginny and Colin sat down at the other end of the Gryffindor table and Ginny sighed deeply as she saw Ron storming down the table towards her. "Yes Ron?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't you 'yes Ron' me. What the hell are you wearing?" Ron demanded.

"My school uniform. The same one that every other girl is wearing." Ginny said in a sarcastic manner.

"No, you shorten your skirt!" Ron accused Ginny.

"Yes Ron, I shorten it to the same length that all of the other girls have. Even Hermione has shortened her skirt." Ginny answered.

"Well why are you wearing make-up?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm 16 and I'm allowed to." Ginny snapped. "Are you done analyzing my appearance?" Ginny asked.

"I don't like the way you look. All of the guys in this room were staring at you." Ron said bluntly.

"Let them stare." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"What? No! You're my little sister. I don't want guys to picture you naked or anything!" Ron said in disgust.

"You didn't mind when your best friend did." Colin said under his breath.

"What was that?" Ron snapped.

"Please you heard me. The real reason that you are here is because you and/or Harry want Ginny just to blend into the background so that Harry can feel like he made the right choice. And act as though his next slut of girlfriend is better." Colin growled. "Which I think we all can agree that he did not do either." He yelled loud enough that most of the Gryffindor table and some of the Slytherin table could hear.

"Colin!" Ginny said through her teeth.

"Sorry Luna didn't mean it! Kiss, kiss. Love, love." Colin yelled down the Gryffindor table and gave Luna a fake smile and then turned back to Ginny as if he was waiting for her to except his apology.

"Why do I even bother?" Ginny said under her breath and turned back to Ron. "Are you still here?" She asked annoyed.

"Quit it Gin." Ron said and pointed a finger at Ginny and walked back to his seat.

"Yeah, quit it Gin." Colin said mocking Ron's voice. "Who the hell is he to tell you what to do?" He asked.

"My ex-boyfriend's best friend. You're right. He only came over here because he expected me to look just like I've been for the pass two weeks of the summer. He never asked if I was ok then, and now all of sudden when I get noticed he has something to say." Ginny said angrily.

"Well at least your secret saw the show. He seemed to like it." Colin whispered to Ginny. Ginny slightly looked over at Draco's table and he still had that slight smirk on his face as he talked to Blaise.

"Merlin I don't want to go to advance Ancient Ruins." Ginny complained as she and Colin left the Great Hall.

"It's not advanced Ancient Ruins. It's just advance for you because you were able to bump yourself up into my year's class." Colin laughed.

"Ok it doesn't matter I still don't want to go." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Gin, it's only the second day." Colin patted her on the back. "You'll be fine." He rolled his eyes and walked the other way to his class. "See you for lunch." He called back before he disappeared into the crowd. Ginny waved good-bye to him and then reluctantly started to head towards her class. As she got closer to her class, the less and less people roamed the halls.

"Good morning ladies." A smooth voice said as Ginny was walking around the corner. Once Ginny heard his voice, her head snapped up towards it. He was leaning against the wall, next to an empty classroom with his arms folded across his chest and his devilish smile dancing on his lips. The group of girls that he had addressed just giggled nervously and scurried off to their class. Ginny slowly walked towards him, but acted like she didn't even notice him, so basically act as though she still hated him. "Pst." Draco whispered and Ginny looked over towards him. He nodded into the classroom and lazily walked in himself. Ginny looked around to see if anyone was around or saw their encounter. The corridors were deserted so Ginny slowly made her way to the classroom. Ginny still didn't quite trust Draco and she thought that this could easily be a trap. She placed her wand inside the sleeve of her robe and entered the classroom. Draco had lit a few torches that lit up the room only enough for them to see each other.

"What do you want?" Ginny said in a harsh tone as she closed the door behind her.

"I thought that that was obvious by last night." Draco said in a cool voice and raised an eyebrow.

"I meant right now, what do you want." Ginny sighed in annoyance.

"Again, I thought that I made that quit clear last night." Draco halfway chuckled. "Now I'm going to put my wand right here on the table." Draco said slowly and slowly placed his wand on the table that he was leaning on and then looked at Ginny.

"Am I suppose to do the same?" Ginny asked with a little cockiness in her voice.

"It would be only fair." Draco nodded his head.

"Do you seriously believe that I would trust you enough to put my wand right next to you?" Ginny let out a fake laugh.

"Alright fine." Draco shrugged his shoulders and handed Ginny his wand. _He can't be serious._ Ginny thought.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. Why would I be kidding?" Draco smiled warmly. Ginny gingerly raised her hand and took Draco's wand slowly. "Now do you feel better?" Draco asked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Not quite." Ginny said slowly as she looked around the room.

"There's no one else here, Ginny." Draco chuckled. Ginny tried to hide the chill that went up her spine when Draco said her name.

"A girl can only be too careful." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and walked closer to Draco feeling a little better about the situation.

"You mean a Gryffindor girl." Draco corrected her.

"A Gryffindor girl in a dark room with a Slytherin." Ginny corrected him and stopped very close to him. They were only inches away, Draco dropped his arms and placed them on the desk behind him.

"Are you scared still?" Draco grinned.

"Still? I was never scared in the first place, just cautious." Ginny said plainly. "And would I be scared right now? That should have been something that you should have asked me last night?" Ginny cocked her head to the side.

"So you have been thinking about it?" Draco smiled even wider.

"I won't hurt your ego and try to lie about not thinking about it. But as I can see, you have been too." Ginny whispered as she raised her knee and rubbed it against Draco's crotch and felt his erection.

"Just a minute ago you thought that I was set you up. And now you're teasing me." Draco whispered with a grin.

"Like a said a girl can't be too careful." Ginny whispered and then backed away from him. Draco reached out for her arm quickly but softly and brought her back into him.

"I wasn't complaining." Draco growled into her ear.

"I didn't hear you beg either." Ginny whispered back.

"There's that arrogance again." Draco said smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll go back to being a good girl." Ginny said with a pout and took a step back. Draco grabbed Ginny's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Again, I wasn't complaining." Draco growled as they parted.

"No I wouldn't say that you were." Ginny whispered and pushed herself against Draco's body even more.

"Young Weaslette you'll get yourself in trouble that way." Draco whispered in a husky voice.

"Haven't you realized that I like to be in trouble?" Ginny whispered as she played with Draco's collar.

"That seems to be a new thing. I wonder why that is." Draco asked as he rubbed Ginny's lower back.

"To be honest, it's because I like the consequences of being caught." Ginny whispered.

"You like the punishment?" Draco grumbled and started to kiss and nibble on Ginny's neck.

"Well it depends on who's carrying them out. And what the punishment is." Ginny slightly moaned.

"I think that I can come up with something." Draco growled and pulled Ginny's hips into his. Ginny could feel Draco's member pressed against her leg even more.

"In an empty classroom? Malfoy really?" Ginny snickered.

"You said that it's up to me." Draco chuckled.

"Yes I did, but I'm not like every other girl that you usually deal with." Ginny smiled.

"And that is something that draws me too you." Draco whispered and nibbled on Ginny's earlobe.

"I think that it's more about putting another notch on you belt loop with the addition of me being your enemy's sister." Ginny giggled and pulled away from Draco.

"You know, maybe you're more of a tease than I expected." Draco complained.

"Why? Because I'm not giving it up as easy as the other girls?" Ginny laughed and walked to the door and lean against the wall next to it. "And you said that you love a challenge." She added and started to play with the hem of her skirt.

"That might be it." Draco nodded his head as he watched Ginny. "I guess that I called your bluff of how much of a challenge it will be." Draco said as his eyes travelled up Ginny's legs all the way up her body and met her eyes.

"Don't worry Malfoy it'll be worth it." Ginny grinned slyly and turned the door knob behind her.

"You're so confident in your abilities." Draco chuckled and raised his eye brows.

"I've had some good reviews." Ginny smiled.

"By who? Potter?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you ask your right hand man." Ginny smiled as she slowly opened the door.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked confused.

"Just ask him." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and tossed Draco his wand before she left the room. Draco caught his wand but was left dumbstruck.

The following week Ginny purposely ignored all of Draco's signals. Draco didn't seem to appreciate it very much. At any chance that he could get he would try to get Ginny's attention. Ginny would just ignore him and then smile to herself, she was proud of herself. She was able to get the hottest guy in the school to yearn for her, well at least want her attention. Ginny knew Draco's route for his nightly rounds and made sure that she would not go anywhere near him. Sunday night Ginny was down by the Hufflepuff dorms doing her rounds. Before Ginny knew it, she was pulled into an intersecting corridor and slammed up against the cold stone wall.

"You've been ignoring me lately." A deep rustic voice whispered into Ginny's ear. She knew exactly who it was when she heard his voice.

"Does that mean, that you've missed me?" Ginny smiled

"I'm sure that if I do a little feeling around then I'll see that you've been missing me too." Draco growled and ran his hands up Ginny's shirt.

"You would be a little presumptuous to think that it would be because of you." Ginny giggled.

"So what exactly are you telling me? That you've gotten bored with me?" Draco hissed.

"Now I would never break your little heart and tell you that, Malfoy." Ginny lean in and whispered into Draco's ear. As she pulled back she teased him by rubbing her lips lightly against his neck. Ginny saw goose bumps forming on his neck and she smiled. "Are you nervous Malfoy?" Ginny whispered in a sultry voice.

"And why would I be the nervous one?" Draco chuckled and pushed Ginny against the wall even more.

"That would be my question to you." Ginny smirked and ran her hands up Draco's arms.

"So I do have a slight bone to pick with you." Draco growled into Ginny's ear.

"Oh? And what is that?" Ginny asked and pushed her chest into Draco's chest.

"You, my dear are a handful. I can't keep a straight thought in my head when I'm around you." Draco almost whined as he started to kiss Ginny's neck.

"Then I'm doing my job correctly." Ginny slightly moaned. Draco grabbed Ginny's waist even harder and pushed her hips into his. "Malfoy." Ginny whispered seductively. "I thought that you wanted to say something to me." Ginny whispered again.

"Right." Draco hissed and pulled back from Ginny a little. "So I've talked to my right hand man." He stated and raised an eye brow. "So you and Blaise huh?" He added and loosened his grip on her waist.

"Well it's not like we slept together, Malfoy. Don't get so bent out of shape." Ginny sighed in annoyance. "Plus it's not like you're the one to talk." She added.

"Hey I didn't say anything." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"So you don't mind that Blaise and I had hooked up?" Ginny asked. Draco just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then you're a bigger man than Harry. He hated that fact." Ginny smiled, she knew that that would turn Draco's mood for the better.

"Oh really?" Draco smiled and raised an eye brow.

"Yes, unless it is a big deal. I rather not deal with another one of him." Ginny sighed again, while she was smiling on the inside. She actually loved playing with Draco's mind; she could see why he does it to other people so much.

"Believe me. It's not a big deal." Draco pushed against Ginny again. "Plus I'm sure that I will top him." Draco smirked.

"Arrogance." Ginny breathed.

"I like to think of it as cockiness." Draco paused and pressed his member onto Ginny's leg.

"I bet you do." Ginny smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"So does this mean that you're not going to ignore me anymore?" Draco growled as he inched his lips closer to Ginnys'.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"You know Ginny." Draco said and paused as a shiver went up Ginny's arm. She tried not to react to it, but Draco could see it in her eyes. Draco smirked a little before her continued. "I like a challenge." He said.

"Well that's good. Because like I told you. I don't give in very easily." Ginny winked as she leaned into him and pressed her chest into his. Draco smiled and leaned into Ginny's neck and slowly started to kiss her neck up and down.

"You're a little tease aren't you?" Draco growled into her ear.

"A tease never has intentions of letting you get what you want. With me you will, just not right away." Ginny said in a seductive voice.

"And is there a time line that I should be looking at?" Draco almost moaned as Ginny placed her hand on the top of his pants. Ginny knew that his member was only inches if not centimeters from the top of his pants and if she only lightly pulled the down, then she would be able to have a little peek. She didn't however, she knew that Draco would want her to want to see it. Instead she just played with the button of his pants as continued his assault on her neck.

"Be careful there. I don't want you to leave a mark." Ginny whispered into Draco's ear as she semi-purposely and accidently popped open the button of his pants. Draco let out a low moan and pushed Ginny even harder against the wall. Ginny's feet were barley touching the ground as Draco hand's travelled up her shirt and found one of her breasts. Draco pushed aside her bra and rubbed his finger across an already hard and tender nipple.

"It seems to me that you're enjoying this as much as I am." Draco said in a husky voice.

"I would have to be dead or mad not to." Ginny breathed as Draco's fingers pinched and rubbed her hard nipple. Draco smirked as Ginny threw her head back against the wall and bit her lip as she tried to suppress her moans as he kneaded her full breast. Ginny could feel herself getting even wetter as Draco continued. She had lost the upper hand, at any moment Draco's other hand will find it's place under her skirt and she would then loose the upper hand totally. She had to figure out some way to gain it back. Just as Ginny thought that Draco's other hand started it's decent to the hem of her skirt. As much as Ginny was enjoying it and as much as she knew that she would love Draco to continue, she had to stop it. Against her own will, Ginny bit her bottom lip even harder and pushed Draco's hand away from her tender nipple. Draco drew his head back from the nape of her neck in shock. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her bewildered. Draco seemed to find his composure because just as he looked confused, his little smirk formed on his lips.

"Was it a little too much for you?" He asked in a prideful way.

"Funny I was just the same thing for you." Ginny smiled.

"I wasn't the one who wanted to stop." Draco chuckled softly and took a lock of Ginny's hair in his fingers and started to twirl it.

"No you're right." Ginny nodded. "You're the one who couldn't stop himself." She smirked. "Am I so intoxicating that you need to have me right now?" Ginny said slyly. And just like that she had the upper hand again.

"Yes." Draco said plainly. That through Ginny for a loop, it was very unexpected.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes you did. There is something different about you Ginny. Something that I feel that I must have." Draco explained softly. It wasn't in a loving way or anything. If anything he sound like he wanted to own Ginny. To use her, maybe even have her as a sex slave. Who knew what Draco was trying to get at. Either way it excited Ginny for all the good and wrong reasons.

"Does that mean that you have given up on our little cat and mouse game?" Ginny said with a pout.

"Au contraire. It means that I will try even harder to have you." Draco growled and took a step back from Ginny.

"That's what I like to hear." Ginny smirked and started to walk away from Draco feeling satisfied with herself. Before Ginny was too far from him, Draco smiled to himself and slapped his hand lightly on her butt. Ginny jumped in surprised and turned around quickly.

"And that." Draco smiled and point at Ginny butt. "Is what I like to see." He added with a wink.

"Well I hope that you like to watch as I walk away." Ginny said through her teeth.

"Believe me Ginny I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave." Draco called down the corridor as Ginny turned the corner and out of sight.


	3. Hogsmade

Colin and Ginny walked around Hogsmeade window shopping.

"I like this new Ginny. She's so much better than the moopy Ginny." Colin smiled.

"Oh thanks Colin! Are you trying to tell me that you didn't like me this whole summer?" Ginny giggled and pushed Colin a little.

"It wasn't that I didn't like you. You just weren't the brightest ray of sunshine to be around." Colin laughed. "Plus now that you are all hot and whatnot, we have been getting looks from really hot men." Colin added.

"Again are you saying that I wasn't hot before?" Ginny laughed and jokenly glared at Colin.

"Darling you know that I would never say that you are not gorgeous, because you are. But you never brought it out like this before." Colin smiled and wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Hey back off or all of the cute guys might think that we are together." Ginny joked and pushed Colin off of her. They laughed together as they walked around to the back of the three broomsticks. It was the shortcut to the new clothing store that opened up. They came to a complete halt as they came to Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, and Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." Draco smiled as he saw Ginny approach.

"And what are the three of you doing back here? Practicing making out?" Ginny said in a snide remark as she and Colin walked towards them.

"Not exactly. But I won't mind practicing with you." Draco smirked with a cocky attitude as he jumped in front of Ginny's path.

"And why would I lower myself to your standards?" Ginny said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Now Ginny, lets not be coy about our arrangement." Draco leaned in and whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Our arrangement? You make it sound like a business deal." Ginny scoffed.

"Were you expecting something more?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who said that we are friends. Friends don't have these type of 'arrangements'." Ginny said in disgust.

"Alright fine. Maybe I worded it wrong. I'm sorry." Draco smirked.

"Was that an apology that I received from Draco Malfoy." Ginny teased.

"Don't get use to it." Draco winked.

"Should we leave you two alone to act like you're not about to screw? Or do you want an audience?" Colin sighed in annoyance. Adrian chuckled next to Colin and Blaise added another sigh of annoyance. Both Ginny and Draco looked over towards their friends. Ginny took a step back from Draco and walked over to Colin and pulled him to the side.

"Why in the world would you say that?" Ginny hissed.

"Because while you and Draco were giving yourself goo goo eyes. Adrian and Blaise told me that Draco told them about the two of you." Colin explained. "By the way I'm getting the gay vibe from Adrian. How about you?" Colin added.

"What?" Ginny laughed and glanced over towards Draco, Blaise , and Adrian. Adrian was very built. He was a chaser for the Slytherin quidditch team. He had dark brown hair and almost butter brown eyes. He was very attractive. If the girls weren't falling all over Draco then they were falling all over Adrian. Ginny had no idea where Colin was getting the gay vibe from. "Colin I have no idea what you're talking about. I do not get any gay vibe from Adrian." Ginny tore her eyes away from the group of boys and turned back to Colin.

"Of course not. You're a girl and he's very attractive. He has secret gay written all over him." Colin sighed as he gave Adrian his bedroom eyes.

"Colin stop that." Ginny laughed.

"What? I'm only giving him the eye because he's giving it to me." Colin smiled.

"You are just making things up Colin. Get over it." Ginny rolled her eyes and walked back over to the group of boys.

"Why don't we take Colin in the 3 broomsticks for a drink or two?" Adrian smiled and wrapped an arm around Colin's shoulders. Colin looked at Adrian's arm around his shoulder and then gave Ginny an 'I told you so' look as he, Adrian, and Blaise walked back towards the entrance of the 3 broomsticks; leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

"Well I didn't expect you to be so open." Ginny smiled at Draco and slowly back herself against the wall of the 3 broomsticks.

"So open about what?" Draco asked and raise an eyebrow.

"About our 'arrangement'." Ginny said with air quotes.

"Well it's not like I belted it out to the world." Draco snickered.

"Now that would have shocked me to no end. But again I did not expect it." Ginny said shaking her head.

"It seems like you have lost your spunk there Weasley." Draco smirked and walked over towards Ginny.

"Never Malfoy." Ginny gave him a smirk and bit her lower bit. She didn't realize how close he had gotten. She could smell his cologne which was a mix of spices and something else that Ginny couldn't put her finger on. His ocean blue eyes looked right through Ginny, it was so powerful it almost gave Ginny a shiver.

"You have some strange friends you know that Weasley?" Draco shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"How do you mean? Colin?" Ginny asked confused. She had no idea where this was going.

"No. I like Colin." Draco smiled and looked back up at Ginny again.

"You like Colin? Have you two even spoken to each other?" Ginny laughed. If Draco only knew what Colin would do if he found out that Draco liked him.

"No." Draco chuckled. "But he seems like he's loyal and a good friend. He stood up for you in the Great Hall a few days back." Draco pointed out. "And that was good enough for me." He added.

"Yes he is a very loyal and good friend." Ginny giggled as she thought about that day in the great hall. "But you said that I had strange friends." She added with a slight tilt to the head.

"Luna?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow. "She scooped up Potter pretty quickly." He added. Ginny stiffened a little bit when Draco talked about Harry, but she became less tense a second later. "Do you still not like talking about it?" He asked in a sincere way.

"No I could careless." Ginny semi-lied.

"I only half believe that." Draco smirked. "But I think that I can make you forget about all of that." Draco smiled and slightly pushed Ginny totally against the stone wall. Draco hooked his hand behind Ginny's knee and drew it up to his waist like a bow. He watched as Ginny's skirt slowly inched its way up Ginny's leg. Suddenly his bright blue eyes looked up into Ginny's eyes. Although the corner of his lips didn't move upward, Ginny could tell that he was smiling with his eyes as his hand slowly started to move up Ginny's now exposed leg. "Well aren't you going to stop me?" Draco asked a little coy.  
"Do you want me to stop you?" Ginny asked and tilted her head slightly.  
"Well you've been playing hard to get this whole time. It's quit a disappointment that you have now just given up." Draco sighed acting like he was disappointed and started to play with the lace trimming of Ginny's panties.  
"Oh yes Draco I can see your disappointment." Ginny smiled and slightly grazed her hand across his crotch. Ginny felt his member twitch as she did and a small hiss escaped Draco's mouth.  
"So you still have some spunk within you?" Draco mused as a light smile danced upon his lips.  
"Of course I do. You don't actually think that I'm giving in to you do you?" Ginny giggled and pulled on Draco's shirt so that he was closer to him.  
"I guess that that was very silly of me. Now wasn't it?" Draco allowed the smile to form.  
"Very silly. You might not be able to see or feel the strings, but you are my little puppet." Ginny whispered and let her lips lightly graze Draco's.  
"So what you're saying is that you're allowing me to touch you like this?" Draco whispered and ran a finger across Ginny's lower lips. A shiver ran through Ginny as he did and she became slightly wet.  
"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Ginny breathed as Draco's finger started to rub up and down her slit.  
"You know that I can stop at anytime." Draco whispered as he watch Ginny fight back the need to moan.  
"You could, but you won't." Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"You mean that you hope I won't." Draco grinned as his finger maneuvered around her panties and slipped into her. Ginny let out a short gasp and her eyes widen slightly as she felt Draco's finger slid deeper inside of her. He curled his finger ever so slightly and began to slip it in and out of her.  
"I think that you are enjoying this too much to stop." Ginny smiled and tried to fight back the urge to close her eyes. Draco smiled and forced his finger in deeper and quicker. "I'm not hurting your pride or anything, am I?" Ginny asked sarcastically.  
"You know, you would enjoy this much more if you just gave me the reins for a little bit." Draco whispered harshly into Ginny's ear. Ginny smiled and brushed her hand against his package again. Draco closed his eyes and let a small moan leave his lips. He paused as Ginny started to run her hand up and down his now hard member.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Ginny whispered and paused her motions. Draco's eyes popped opened. He leaned into Ginny so that his other hand rested against the stone wall.  
"No." He said plainly as his eyes studied her.  
"Good." Ginny whispered as she continue to rub Draco's member again and gripped his shoulder with her other hand. "And I don't remember saying for you to stop." She said harshly into Draco's ear. Draco chuckled against her neck as he planted kisses there and started to pump his finger in and out of her with the addition of a second finger. Ginny let out a small whimper as Draco's lips climbed her neck. Draco thruster his hips into Ginny as his lips reached Ginny's ears.  
"Ginny." He whispered sweetly as he pumped his fingers into her. Ginny hand began to grip Draco's shoulder a little harder as she let out a little louder moan. "Ginny…" Draco whispered again. "Merlin I want to fuck you right now." He added as he placed his thumb on Ginny's clit.  
"Oh merlin Draco." Ginny gasped as his thumb began to make little circles around her clit.  
"That's what I like to hear." Draco growled and plummeted his fingers deeper into Ginny. He moved her hand away from his crotch and wrapped it around his neck. "Say it again." Draco whispered. As he clung onto her waist even harder. "Say my name again, Ginny." He said in a husky voice and started to grinned against her harder.

"Draco." Ginny almost yelled as he thrust his fingers into her harder and bit her earlobe. "More." Ginny panted into Draco's ear. At that moment Draco turned his head and took Ginny's lips to his and started to make faster circles with his thumb. Ginny's breathing started to quicken and she felt her insides tighten up as her tongue battled with Draco's tongue. Ginny moaned within their kiss and with that Draco pushed his hips harder against Ginny's and bit her lower lip. "Draco." Ginny breathed and clutched her hand onto his shoulder and against his neck as pleasure washed over her body. She withered and shuttered in between the stone wall and Draco's body. Draco pulled his fingers out of Ginny but continued to kiss her deeply. Ginny started to smile within their kiss and slowly started to lower her leg.

"Well that was fun." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny smiled and grabbed some of Draco's shirt and pulled him into another kiss.

"I can't complain." Ginny shrugged as they parted.

"Oh yeah?" Draco chuckled. "I didn't hear you complaining a few moments ago." He whispered with a smile.

"I didn't say that I was complaining. I liked it." Ginny smiled. "And maybe it can happen again." Ginny winked.

"Oh you would like that?" Draco winked.

"Well I was more thinking that you would be the one who will benefit from it. But if you are being generous." Ginny giggled.

"Oh really? Who said that there would be a second time?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow. He took a step back from Ginny and smirked at her.

"For two reasons. One Draco Malfoy doesn't just give things away without getting something back." Ginny smirked and glanced down at Draco's member. "And two, how did you say it?" Ginny paused and pretended to think as she pushed herself off of the wall. "You can't wait to fuck me?" Ginny smiled slyly and started to walk down the alleyway.

"Are you just going to leave me here?" Draco called out. Ginny turned around and he had a big smile plastered across his face.

"You may follow my little puppet." Ginny smiled and curled her pointer finger at him as if calling him as she kept on walking backwards. Draco continued to smile and started to walk over to her. Ginny stopped at the entrance of the alleyway and waited for him.

"Ladies first." Draco said with a slight bow.

"Right we can't be seen together." Ginny winked at him as she started to walk toward the entrance for the three broomsticks. She couldn't wait to tell Colin what had just happened between Draco and her.

"Come on, Blaise is over there." Ginny heard Draco say in her ear. Ginny was shocked that he even acknowledge her in public. Draco stopped in the middle of the bar and looked back at Ginny confused. "Are you coming?" Draco asked. Ginny shook herself out of her shock and started to follow Draco over to Blaise. To anyone who was watching, it didn't seem that they were together but just happened to be going in the same direction. Blaise was sitting in a booth drinking what looked like butterbeer. There were two other glasses of butterbeer that were half empty on the other side of the booth. Ginny looked around and Colin wasn't in sight. She wondered where he could have gone off too, that's when she noticed that Adrian was also missing. "Slide right in." Draco instructed Ginny and pointed to the seat next to Blaise.

"Well look who it is." Blaise smiled as he saw the two of them approaching him. "Come on down sweetness." Blaise winked at Ginny as she sat down next to Blaise.

"Hands off Blaise." Ginny joked as she sat down next to him. Draco sat down next to her and sandwich her between to two boys. Blaise chuckled and put his hands up in the air jokenly.

"I had no intentions on tredding on my friends…..anything." Blaise said looking at Ginny with a wide smile.

"Tredding?" Ginny laughed at Blaise. "Since when do you say things like tredding?" She laughed.

"I don't know, since when has the little Gryffindor be interested in Slytherins?" Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't know that we all couldn't be friends because we are from two different houses." Ginny smiled and looked between Draco and Blaise. "Is that a Hogwarts rule that I didn't know about?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oooo sassy!" Blaise chuckled.

"I am surprised that we are being friends out in the open." Ginny said looking at Draco. "Isn't that breaking our rule or something?" She added.

"For the past few weeks have I have been trying to get your attention by using my usual ways of ignoring you." Draco explained. "But obviously you are not like my usual type of girl." He added with a whisper.

"No, I'm not." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Plus why wouldn't he want to flaunt someone like you around?" Blaise smirked and nudged Ginny with his knee.

"He is not flaunting me anywhere." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I am not one to be flaunted." She added.

"Exactly Blaise. We are just friends." Draco said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hi, is there anything that I can get the two of you?" The Waitress asked eyeing both Draco and Blaise.

"Yes, can we have another round of butterbeers?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Certainly. Would you like it on your tab Mr. Malfoy?" The Waitress flirted a little.

"That would be fine." Draco nodded and then turned to Ginny. "Do you want anything?" He asked.

"The butterbeer will be fine." Ginny shook her head.

"Alright." Draco smiled sweetly. "That will be all then." He turned back to the waitress. The waitress nodded her head and gave Ginny a quick glare as she walked away.

"Ooo that was harsh." Blaise said in Ginny's ear.

"What?" Ginny laughed.

"He's talking about the glare that she gave you." Draco piped up.

"Oh you saw that?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "I never used to get glares from girls before. It must be the company that I'm with." Ginny said a little sarcastically. "Nobody likes Slytherins." She added and all three of them laughed.

"Well you know. Girls can't resist my pal Draco over there." Blaise nudged Ginny.

"Funny, I've seem to be able to resist the charming Draco." Ginny said looking at Draco and smiled at him.

"Funny that you said that, because just a few moments ago…" Draco started to say and put an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"So where is Colin?" Ginny interrupted Draco and elbowed him in the ribs. Blaise started to chuckle behind Ginny's shoulder and Draco joined him.

"Well that would be in the same place that Adrian is." Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So where's Adrian?" Ginny laughed a little confused looking back and forth from the two men that she sat between.

"Well knowing Adrian, they are most likely in the loo snogging." Blaise nodded his head toward the men's bathroom. The Waitress came back with five butterbeers she placed two in the other side of the table and place two nicely in front of Draco and Blaise. She seemed to spill the last one and it almost fell into Ginny's lap.

"Oops sorry dear." The Waitress said sarcastically.

"It's ok. I understand that placing five drinks down on the table can be a bit of a struggle." Ginny snapped but put on a nice smile for the waitress. The waitress just gave her a half smile and walk away in a huff.

"Remind me to never mess with Weaslette over here." Blaise chuckled and took a sip of his butterbeer.

"I get it from Colin. He says that I'm too nice and that I need to toughen up." Ginny said taking a sip of her own butterbeer.

"You seem to be able to hold your own pretty well to me." Draco winked at Ginny.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" A voice growled. Ginny looked up and Ron was standing at the edge of the table looking at her as if she casted an unforgiveable curse.

"Hello Ronald. What can we do for you?" Ginny said with a grimace.

"Take your filthy hands off of my sister." Ron growled at Draco.

"Calm down there Weasley, we're just hanging out." Blaise smiled nicely and hooked his arm around Ginny's neck. Ginny wrestled herself out of Blaise's grip and pushed his shoulder.

"Blaise get off of me." Ginny laughed.

"And why don't you say the same thing to this one?" Ron hissed and pointed at Draco.

"Ron calm down, we're all just friends here." Draco said lazily.

"Listen you little snake!" Ron yelled at Draco. "I want you to take your hands OFF of my SISTER!" Ron almost screamed. The whole bar suddenly became quiet and everyone was looking over at their booth. Draco let out a long whistle and slowly removed his arm from around Ginny's shoulders. "Now get. Away. From. Her." Ron said sternly.

"Out of respect of this establishment and not wanting to cause a fight, I have complied with your first request." Draco said very sternly and glared up at Ron. "However your last request isn't up to me. It is up to Ginny." Draco hissed.

"Ginny." Ron growled.

"I'm not going anywhere Ron." Ginny let out a low sigh.

"Ginny Weasley." Ron's fists started to tighten.

"Ron Weasley." Ginny said in a mocking tone.

"Don't mock me." Ron hissed.

"Then don't tell me what to do." Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ron!" Someone yelled. Hermione was standing at the doorway of the ladies room. She looked at Ginny in shock but then her eye went back to Ron. She walked over to Ron and grabbed onto his elbow. "Come on Ron." She whispered to him as she looked at Ginny with betrayal written all over her face. Ron didn't put up much of a fight and he slowly allowed Hermione pull him out of the bar.

"Well that was awkward." Colin said out of nowhere. He and Adrian came from the men's bathroom. As they started to walk towards the booth, Adrian gave everyone who was looking in their direction. They avoided his glare and went back to their business and forgot that something had even happened. Colin and Adrian sat down on the opposite side of the table grinning like idiots. "So when did you two grace our presence?" Colin asked looking between Ginny and Draco.

"Probably between the time that you charmed my friend Colin to go to the bathroom with you and his tongue going down your throat." Ginny smiled gleefully.

"Oh so like ten minutes ago." Adrian laughed.

"That sounds about right." Draco nodded his head.

"But seriously what was going on with Ron?" Colin asked and gave Ginny a little kick under the table.

"He didn't take kindly to Draco making the moves on Ginny." Blaise said bluntly.

"I was not making any type of moves on Ginny." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you were just resting your arm around her shoulders then?" Blaise rolled his eyes back.

"Blaise you know that my moves are not acceptable for the public." Draco said in a cocky tone.

"Oh I see. So if I just so happened to rest my arms around Ginny." Blaise said as he placed his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Then I would say, get your hands off of me." Ginny snapped, but then smiled and slipped out of Blaise's arm. "You two realize that I am sitting right here, right? You are talking about me like I'm the last piece of steak." Ginny said a little annoyed.

"Well of course you are darling. You're hot and sexy and sitting in between two good looking men. Of course they are going to fight over you." Adrian said looking between his two friends.

"We are not fighting." Draco chuckled lightly.

"Says you." Blaise said under his breath. Ginny noticed Draco giving Blaise an evil eye, but she acted like she didn't notice.

"Anyway, it really doesn't matter what either one of them says, considering it's really up to me to decide." Ginny said trying to break the tension between the two friends. "And shockingly enough I can throw both of them to the wolves." She laughed and everyone joined in a little bit.

"Well then on that note. Although it's been a blast, I find that Ginny and I should head out." Colin said after downing the rest of his butterbeer. "Before Ron rounds up Harry and brings down the house." He added.

"Well then, we wouldn't want any of that." Draco said under his breath and slid out of the booth to allow Ginny to be able to get out.

"Well I guess that we will see you guys back at Hogwarts." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders as she slid out of the booth.

"Or in an alleyway from here to there." Draco whispered loud enough for Ginny to hear him.

"If you're lucky." Ginny whispered back and allowed her hand to slightly graze Draco's crotch. Even when his member wasn't hard, it was still pretty big. "See you later guys." Ginny waved back to Blaise and Adrian.

"And play nice." Colin called back to Draco and Blaise, who just smirked at each other. Ginny and Colin left the bar and just smiled and laughed at each other.

"So what were you and Adrian up too in the bathroom?" Ginny asked as she linked arms with Colin.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." Colin said as a wide smile spread across his face.

"Oh is that how we are going to do it?" Ginny laughed. "Well then I will not tell you anything that happened between Draco and I." Ginny teased.

"Ginevra Weasley don't you dare keep that away from me!" Colin said with his other hand on his hip.

"Alright fine. I'll tell you." Ginny laughed and dragged Colin back up to Hogwarts.


End file.
